Midnight Magic
by Raynekitty
Summary: Harry and Hermione not manipulated. Secrets come out. Good Tom Dumbledore and some Weasley bashing. time travel and creature fic
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Magic

Hello, my name is Elizabeth Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black. When I was six months old I was kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore and placed with a muggle couple to be raised with no knowledge of who I truly am and who my ture family was. What Dumbledore did not realize was that that my parents would be able to find me no matter what so when they did find me they broke the spells that Dumbledore had placed on me and the muggles I had been placed with. My Father Tom erased the memories of me from the couple and my Mother Bellatrix sent them to Australia under new names, which is how my father and mother became Roger and Jean Granger and how I became Hermione Jean Granger.

As I got older I became friends with a boy down the street named Harry Potter. He came over to my house often when he was locked out by his relatives. It soon became apparent that he had magic so my parents told him everything about the wizarding world and who we really were. Nothing could keep me and Harry apart as such when I got my Hogwarts letter I knew Harry would get one as well. My family secretly went to DiagonAlley before the date that I would be excourted by a Professor so that we could claim all the titles that I could claim and so that I could get the lay of the land so to say. While we were there we ran into the Malfoy family and they were let in on to the plan to let Dumbledore think he was winning.

A week later I was reading in my room when my mother announced that the Professor was there. I went downstairs to find Professor McGonagal ready to take me to DiagonAlley. When we got to the alley She took me to Flourish and Blotts so i could get all my books and writting supplies. While we were in the shop I saw Harry come in and he was starting to freak out about everything just a little so I went over to him. When he saw me he relaxed because he had seen me with and without the spells to change my appearance called a glamour. Professor McGonagal took me to get the rest of my school supplies and then back to my house.

My father wanted Harry and I to be able to protect our minds from Dumbledore so thathe would not find out the truth about us until we were ready, so he started instructing us on occlumency and strengthening our minds sheilds to keep everyone out. By the time we needed to got to the Hogwarts Express Harry and I could keep both my parents out of our heads. On the train we made a pact to be in the same house and to protect eachother no matter what so when we were joined in our comartment by a boy with red hair and freckles that seemed way to eager to befriend the great Harry Potter we knew we had to be in the same house as him so as to not bring unwanted attention to ourselves.

When the train stopped and we had to get in boats four per boat we shared with Ron the red haired boy and a boy named Neville that seemed really sweet and shy. We starred in awe at the majestic sight of Hogwarts and sighed in relief when we landed on shore and began our way inside. We made our way up a flight of stairs and stopped when we got to the top right in front of Professor McGonagal. As we were waiting to be brought into the Great Hall Draco tried to get Harry's attention and as planned he refused when Draco insulted Ron. When Mcgonagal came back to lead us into the Great Hall we saw the Hogwarts Ghosts for the first time.

The time for the sorting came and when my name was called I went and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head and I was drawn into a deep conversation with the Hat finally convincing the Hat to place me in Gryffindor because I knew there was no way Ron would be in any other house but that one. I went and sat down while waiting for both Harry and Ron to join me in Gryffindor. When Harry's name was called I noticed one of the Professors was starring at Harry quite intensly, so I turned to an older year student also with red hair not realizing on his other side he had a twin brother and they both answered me in one sentance that the Professor was Professor Severus Snape one of my fathers friends.

During the next few months I used all of my knowledge and became the brightest witch of my year according to most of the teacher while Harry played dumb in most things becoming the youngest seeker ever joining the quidditch team. Ron on the other Hand was becoming quite unbearable with everything he tried to pull to separate Harry and I, Until Halloween night when someone let a troll into the school and it came after me in a bathroom and Harry dragged Ron up to save my life and I lied to the teacher for all three of us. Dumbleodre was ecstatic that His plan was working and i just shook my head in exasperation making it look like I was shaking in fright.

After Halloween night the three of us became the 'golden trio' a ridiculous nickname that both Harry and I hated, we also got detention with Hagrid the groundskeeper because we were out after curfew to help hagrid sneak a baby dragon up to Astronomy tower to meet Charlie Ron's older brother that worked on a Dragon Preserve. We were joined in Detention by Draco because he was the one who went and told Professor McGonagal that we were out of our dorms. Hagrid took us into the Forbidden Forest and told us to split up into pairs i went with Ron and Harry went with Draco so that Harry and Draco could get to know one another a little better. Shortly after we split into two groups i heard screaming and Draco came running back with Hagrid's dog Fang but no Harry.

I found out that something tried to attack Harry when it was seen draining the blood of a unicorn and frightned off by a centaur named Firenze. By the time Christmas came around Harry and I had come up with a plan to find a secret place where we could practise everything we learned on our own time freely without anyone else finding out. During the Christmas Holidays I went home to my parents and Harry stayed at school. While I was at home my parents told me that I needed to brew a few potions for Harry and Myself because they would show not only our family trees but if we had inheirated any creature blood as well.

When I got back to school I found out that Dumbledore had given Harry his father's invisibility cloak with compulsion Charms on it. Once I figured out what the compulsion charms were ment to do I removed all of them. Outwardly we were enemies with all Slytherins but inwardly we were actually very close with Draco. We found the abandoned girls bathroom on the first floor that was haunted by the ghost of a young girl named Myrtle who everyone called Moaning Myrtle. Draco, Harry and I all became quick friends with Myrtle by being very nice to her and including her in all our conversations and plans.

Near the end of the school year Harry, Ron, and I followed Dumbledore's clues to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone and fight 'Voldemort' gaining the House Cup for Gryffindor as well as second and third years too. Between First and fourth year Harry and I trained daily in secret. During the summer between third and fourth year with the help of my parents Harry and I did a Blood Adoption Ritual making us blood siblings and giving us a complete mental link and connection before we went to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and his family.

...

author's note- i know i did the beginning really fast but it will slow down and i will be putting flashbacks in to show some of the importanat information.

Please review with any comments except that it was put to fast i know that. Lol

thank you and let me know how you enjoyed chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- okay as I stated last chapter they have done a blood adoption and a way that 'Hermione' and Harry can communicate with each other by thought. I may put Draco in that bond as well but you'll have to read the chapter to find out.

'thoughts'

"talking"

(parseltounge)

Also I'm going to do a poll on who is going to be paired with 'Hermione' and Harry. Options for her are Neville Longbottom, one of the Weasley twins, or Charlie Weasley.

Options for Harry are Draco, one of the Weasley twins, or luna lovegood.

The night before the Quidditch World Cup Harry and I were brought separately from our houses to the Leaky Cauldron then together to The Burrow which is what Ron and his family called their house. I checked over my little brother and was able to see through the glamour charm he was wearing to cover up the bruises given to him by his cousin Dudley.

'well at least it doesn't seem like he was trying to kill you this time.' I thought to Harry so that our 'guard' wouldn't hear us.

'Yeah this was just because his friends caught me on the street Dudley didn't even really do anything. Your father's threat to my family was enough. Thank him for me in your next letter home ok?' thought Harry back.

"Hey Ron Hermione's here as well as Harry." shouted Molly Weasley from the kitchen by the door we had just entered.

"Thanks mom! Come on mate let's go play a game of quidditch." said Ron running down the stairs with his broom.

"Ronald Weasley no running down the stairs, Harry dear you are to thin are you hungry?" said Molly the first part in a screech before she went into mothering mode.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley I ate before coming. Ron the three of us need to talk." said Harry.

"Alright Harry dear how about you Hermione?" Asked Molly.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley I also ate before coming. My parents were worried it might be awhile until we ate so they had me eat before I left." said Hermione knowing that by blaming her parents she wouldn't be hurting Molly's feelings.

"That's alright deary I understand." said Molly going back to the preparations for all of the food they would be talking to the World cup the next day.

"come on guys." said Ron impatiently. The three of us went outside so that we could talk without being overheard.

"Ok what did you want to talk about Mione?" asked Ron shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth from his pocket.

"Oh Ronald must you always eat?" said Hermione rolling her eyes while thinking to Harry, 'why do we have to put up with him?'

"yes I'm hungry and you didn't give me the chance to get food from mom." said Ron like it was the most logical thing in the world.

'well hopefully if everything goes right this year wont be for much longer.' thought Harry back to her.

"Oh mate the World Cup is going to be so awesome tomorrow I know your going to love it." said Ron around another mouthful of chocolate.

"I probably will but what does Mione get out of going because she's not the biggest quidditch fan?" said Harry.

"It's okay Harry I'll probably take a book with me, plus hanging out with the Twins is always fun." said Hermione with a giggle.

"Bloody hell Mione a book and hanging around the Twins are you feeling ok because those things don't mix?" said Ron still shoving chocolate into his mouth.

"Yes Ronald a book and the Twins it sounds like a fun time." said Hermione.

"Ronald, Harry, Hermione time to come in now!" called out Molly.

"Coming mom!" yelled Ron as we got up and made our way inside.

"Alright everybody we have to get up extra early tomorrow to meet up with a colleague of mine and his son. So off to bed with you all." said Arthur Weasley shooing us all upstairs to bed.

'I wonder who we're meeting up with tomorrow?' thought Harry.

'I don't know but I wish we could actually talk to Draco we haven't owled him back from a week ago.' thought Hermione back.

'is there anyway we could include him into our mental bond?' thought Harry.

'We would have to see exactly how far it reaches further than a couple blocks but that's only because we haven't really been separated further than that but I'll see what we can do.' thought Hermione back while thinking of how they could add another to their bond without damaging anyone.

'Goodnight sister.' thought Harry.

'Goodnight little brother.' teased Hermione.

'I'm only younger than you by four months don't tease.' said Harry pouting.

'Aw don't pout and sleep well.' thought Hermione.

'Sleep well sister.' thought Harry cutting off the connection falling asleep.

The next morning they all got up at dawn and got all the bags of everything that had been prepared the day before for their trip to the World Cup. They started on their journey and along the way met up with Arthur's colleague Amos Diggory and his son Cedric. When they got to a certain point they the younger kids found out they would be using a device called a portkey which looked like a ragged old boot. Since they had never used a portkey before they all fell on their faces while the adults and Cedric all calmly walked down on the air. The group made their way through the grounds full of tents and people running around before the World Cup to get to the spot where they put up their tent and went inside where they found an extraordinary expansion on the tent.

"I love magic!" said Harry looking all around the tent.

AN- Okay let me know what you thought of Chapter 2!


End file.
